Eternal Light
by Mille Siqueira
Summary: "De repente seu coração encheu-se de paz, e tudo que mais queria era estar entre os braços de seu pai, dizendo que o perdoava e amava."


**Ana Cañas** **– Esconderijo**: _ watch?v=K4ILYT6id-s_

O dia estava claro, os raios de sol nutriam o campo, que obtinha um verde vivo, e as flores coloridas enchiam de vida aquela terra sombria.

Edward era um homem de belo porte, pele clara e cabelos cor de bronze, quase _whisky_. Sua expressão era triste e extremamente confusa e perturbada, talvez pelo fato de estar vendo centenas de almas, as quais lhe pediam favores para que pudessem se deleitar na luz eterna, divina. Edward fechou os olhos, franzindo o cenho; não podia deixar-se levar pela compaixão, estava ali por um único motivo, que era ver seu pai, Carlisle Cullen, que falecera há pouco.

Edward não sabia se seu pai continuava vagando entre os que eram seus, mas sentia sua presença, aonde quer que fosse, como se lhe chamasse para ele, sugando suas energias até que cedesse. E cedera.

Voltou a abrir os olhos, concentrando-se nas letras talhadas nas lápides de mármore. Estava nervoso, amava seu pai, mas sempre tiveram uma relação conturbada, pelo menos até a morte de sua mãe, Esme, que falecera logo após Edward completar dezesseis anos de idade.

Um brilho chamou sua atenção, deixando suas mãos pegajosas de suor; sabia que era Carlisle, tinha consciência de que o brilho pálido vindo de sua direita era uma cópia mal feita da luz refletida nos claros cabelos de seu pai, que, mesmo depois da meia-idade, jamais perdera o tom loiro e marcante.

Edward agora era só um menino, ofegante enquanto buscava dentro de si coragem para encarar seus medos, enfrentar seus bichos-papão.

Inclinou-se para o lado, hipnotizado pelo azul celeste dos olhos de seu pai, que a morte tratara de intensificar. Tentou sorrir, mas só sentiu um leve puxão em seus lábios, que, provavelmente, transformara sua expressão em uma careta.

– Venha até mim, filho. – Carlisle o chamou com um aceno de mão.

**3OH!3 – Still Around**: _ watch?v=HDfXLn_guw8_

Edward caminhou lentamente, não sabia o que dizer, estava muito confuso e perturbado.

– Edward, eu lhe devo tantas desculpas, meu filho. Recusei-me a acreditar em você, briguei contigo, fiz tantas coisas horrorosas. Perdoe-me, por favor!  
– Carlisle, eu... – Edward não sabia o que responder, não sabia se conseguiria perdoar seu pai verdadeiramente. Tudo que passou desde a morte de sua mãe, quando decidiu contar a Carlisle que via os que já passaram dessa para melhor, e que havia conversado com sua mãe antes dela _seguir em frente_, era muito para ele. Foi uma das épocas mais tenebrosas que já viveu.

O pior de todos esses anos não tinha sido a descrença de seu pai e os seus, mas sim os quatro anos que permaneceu trancafiado em uma clínica psiquiátrica, como prisioneiro e louco.

"_Você o ama, querido, quer perdoá-lo, quer perdoar a si mesmo, então agarre esta oportunidade. Você merece, _vocês_ merecem. Não deixe que o orgulho ganhe dessa vez._"

Ouviu a voz de sua mãe, como sempre acontecia quando precisava tomar uma importante decisão.

**Avril Lavigne – Slipped Away**: _ watch?v=ZxAAspHOfF4_

De repente seu coração encheu-se de paz, e tudo que mais queria era estar entre os braços de seu pai, dizendo que o perdoava e amava.

– Sim, meu pai, eu te perdôo. Sei que jamais teve a intenção de causar-me dor e frustração.  
– Oh Edward, é tão bom ouvir isso de você. Obrigado, meu menino, agora poderei descansar, mas estarei sempre com você, acredite Edward, eu te amo mais do que tudo, e o melhor presente que me concede neste dia dos pais, e em toda minha vida e morte, é seu perdão e amor, explicito em seus olhos, que são tão idênticos aos de sua mãe, minha doce Esme.

Edward chorou, não pode conter as lágrimas, guardava-as por um longo tempo. Tocou a imagem de seu pai, sentindo uma sensação liquida e gélida em seus dedos. Queria tanto poder abraçá-lo!

Passaram o resto da tarde conversando, como nunca conversaram em toda a vida. Edward contou a seu pai sobre Bella, a linda mulher de cabelos longos e castanhos com quem namorava e, em breve, pediria em casamento. Carlisle contou a ele suas histórias mais marcantes da infância e adolescência. Riram até lagrimas saltarem de seus olhos.

No fim da tarde, na hora do crepúsculo, a expressão de Carlisle tornou-se radiante e ele confessou que estava vendo a _luz _e Esme a seu lado, chamando-o.

– Sua mãe está tão linda, Edward! – Exclamou, com os olhos brilhantes por lágrimas invisíveis. – Você se parece tanto com ela, e ela está tão jovem, parece a época em que nos casamos.  
– Diga que eu a amo. - Edward respondeu, com os olhos, também, marejados.  
– Ela sabe disso, meu filho. – Carlisle sorriu, as mãos sobre as de Edward. – Está dizendo que te ama também, e que você deve cuidar bastante de Bella. Diz que ela é uma boa menina.  
– Eu sei disso, papai. – Edward murmurou, querendo prolongar mais o momento, porém sabia que logo teria de dar adeus, definitivamente, a seu pai.

Carlisle tocou as faces de seu filho e o olhou ternamente.

– Eu te amo. Jamais se esqueça disso, entendeu?  
– Eu também te amo, pai. – Edward murmurou, sobressaltando-se quando seu pai tocou os lábios em sua testa, sussurrando um _Adeus!_carregado de emoção.

Olhou para cima, a procura da figura translucida de Carlisle, mas somente viu uma leve fumaça, que ainda lhe transmitia segurança e amor. Seu pai havia partido, havia encontrado a _luz eterna_.

Edward chorou; porém nunca esteve tão bem consigo mesmo, tão bem com a vida. Foi para casa feliz, sentindo-se realizado e amado. Sabia que seus pais cuidariam dele, e que Bella tomaria conta de seu coração. Estava em paz.

**...**


End file.
